


Billet, Wiltshire

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Drabble, England (Country), Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, World War II, albourne, can also be read as a, ish, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Luz thinks, faintly, that he’s glad he’s been stuck with Toye. No one he’d rather share Harold and Marigold with.OR: George and Joe are billeted in the same house in Albourne.





	Billet, Wiltshire

**Author's Note:**

> There are flowers on the ceiling of my library's reading room. I got a touch distracted while researching my dissertation this afternoon, and, well, this happened.

“There are flowers on the ceiling.”

They’re billeted—Toye and Luz—with an older British couple. Harold, the husband, lost an arm in the trenches of the Great War, the events of which he spends every meal regaling for his new G.I. wards, despite the fact that Marigold, the lady of the house, constantly and properly scolds him every time, anxious that he’ll “make them nervous for no good reason.” The couple—named Yates—have three children: a daughter, who works as a typist for a war office in London, and two sons, both proud members of the King's RAF.

“Well, this isn’t at all unusual around here, you know,” chimes Marigold as she sets out the evening tea on their first night in the countryside house. “Everyone is happy to do their part.”

The men—Toye and Luz—have taken up residence in the boys’—the Yates children’s—old bedroom. The smaller of the two, Luz graciously accepts the lower of the two stacked beds. Above him, Toye has an arm curled beneath his head as he gazes up at the patterned ceiling.

“What?” asks Luz.

“Flowers,” Toye repeats himself. “On the ceiling.”

There’s a rustle of movement as Luz comically sticks his head out from underneath Toye’s bed so as to take a peak at the ceiling, which is, in fact, decorated in a pattern of soft whites, yellows, and greens, depicting flowers in alternating circles and squares.

“Huh.”

Toye echoes the sentiment. “Yeah.”

A second rustle sounds as Luz moves back onto his mattress. The radioman rolls onto his side to face the wall. He would never admit it, but there is a deep sense of security there—tucked away beneath an assortment of quilts, between a wall and the fortifications of the bunk bed, with Joe Toye at his three o’clock. He thinks, faintly, that he’s glad he’s been stuck with Toye. _No one I’d rather share Harold and Marigold with._ A sleepy smile on his face, Luz murmurs, “Night, Joe. Sleep tight.”

Toye, eyes following along a row of squares and circles and little yellow flowers, mumbles back. “Yeah…yeah, g’night, Georgie.”

Then, in a humble little house in the Wiltshire countryside, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for these boys in a while. It was fun. <3


End file.
